In order to lower and raise long strings of pipe, such as well casing, into a well bore, an elevator and a spider are typically arranged in alignment with an opening in the rotary table on the working platform of an oil well derrick. The spider is mounted within or on the working platform and is used to grip and release a string of tubulars such as pipe or casing as the tubulars are suspended in the well bore. The elevator is suspended above the spider by hangers and bails that are attached to a hoist mounted on the rig derrick. The elevator is used to grip, lift, and release a string of tubulars in cooperation with the spider to add pipe to the tubular string and to lower and raise the tubular string into and out of the well bore. A length or joint of pipe or casing has a threaded connection at each end. These pipe segments have internally threaded bands called collars that extend outward around the periphery of at least one end of each of these pipe segments. Long strings of pipe or casing are connected together by threaded connections at these collars for installation into a well bore. The annulus surface at the base of the collar between the outer periphery of the collar and the periphery of pipe is called the shoulder of the collar. These strings of casing pipe may weight hundreds of tons. Such weight can put substantial stress, strain, and fatigue on the elevator and its components during its use. An elevator that supports a string of casing pipe on the shoulder of the collar is known as a shoulder-type elevator.